A special Surprise
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: White soon finds out that her Kirlia isn't all what it seems...Rated M for lemon. Somewhat a prequel to A Very Sweet Scent


White was walking down route 1, going to visit her mom. Walking beside her was her newest teammate, a Kirila. She smiled as she looked up at her trainer.

"I hope Black found use for that Stone I gave him. Him and his petilil sure do like each other" She said as she walked to her door. "Anyway, I hope you're ready to meet my mom, Kirila." She said as she opened the door. Her mom was watching T.V.

"White, Darling! How nice it is of you to visit me." She said, as she ran up and hugged her daughter.

"It's nice to see you too, mom." She said, almost suffocating against her bosom, considering she was almost a head shorter than her mom.

"Kirila?" The Pokemon at her feet said, getting noticed by the person hugging her trainer.

"Is that cute little thing your newest Pokemon?" White's mom said as she reached down and picked her up. Kirila blushed.

"Wow, it's so adorable, I can't stand it!" She said as she snuggled against it, nearly suffocating it against her chest.

"Yep, I found her during a swarm, she was a ralts at the time, but a little bit of training later and she evolved. " White said, finally getting back her breath.

"She's so cute. I wish I still had my pokemon…but that was a long time again." She said, putting the pokemon down on the floor. Kirila still had a slight blush on her face.

"I just got a call from Black a couple of minutes ago. He and his Lilligant are getting along nicely." White's mom said.

"Wow, so he did use that stone I gave him. I'll have to remember to talk to him later." White said.

After having a quick lunch, White decided to leave.

"See you later, sweetie. Remember, the news said it might rain later, So use that umbrella I gave you."

"Okay mom, love you!" She said as she carried her Kirila on her neck, like a small child.

"So, did you like visiting my mom?" White asked her Kirila. The Kirila nodded and smiled a bit before a rain drop hit her nose, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Uh-oh, seems like this rain is coming in faster than I thought. We should probably head back." She said, running back to her house, the both of them soaking wet by this point.

"Hehe, look who's back so soon." She said, giggling slightly as she past them a towel to dry off with.

"I still have some clothes here, right?" She asked, drying off the Kirila's head. Her mother nodded. She smiled and took Kirila to her room.

"Now, wait here until I finish undressing." She said, placing the pokemon on the floor before stripping down to her panties. The Kirila blushed deeply as she watched her trainer loose clothing. Soon, a bulge started to appear in her dress. She cried out and tried to hide it with her hands. White noticed this, now being dressed in nothing but a bra and panties.

"Hmm, what have you got there, girl?" She asked, going down to eye level to her. The Kirila shook her head and kept hiding the small bulge. White gasped a bit at her and blushed slightly. "Kirila, you're not a girl are you?" She asked. The pokemon shook its head and held up two fingers.

"You're both?" She asked. It nodded and removed its hands, looking away as she showed her bulge to her trainer. White gasped and got closer to it, breathing on it a bit, causing the Kirila to shiver in pleasure.

"Did I make you get this way?" She asked. The pokemon nodded and continued to look away. White blushed deeper as she lifted the pokemon's skirt to see the member fully. It was around 4 inches long and about 2 inches thick.

"Hehe, pretty impressive, considering your size." She said, giggling a bit before wrapping a hand around it. The pokemon gasped and shook it's head.

"K-KIRLIA!" It screamed, letting out a few squirts of cum, most of it hitting White's face. White gasped and smiled a bit, licking up what she could. "Mmm, you're really sensitive, aren't you?" She said, getting even closer to it and licking it.

The Kirila shook her head, moaning out loud as White continued her assault on the poor pokemon. She swirled her tongue on the head of the penis before taking it into her mouth, sucking hard on it and licking the underside as she bobbed her head all the way from the tip to the base. The Kirila couldn't take anymore and tried to push her head away. As she placed her hands on White's head, White took this as a sign to keep going, sucking the cock in deeper that she did before.

"K-KIRLIA! KIRLIA!" She screamed, spurting even more cum into White's mouth. The girl finally pulled off and licked her lips, before grinning at the pokemon.

"Hehe, we have a lot more fun to have later…Just save up your strength for tonight, my little cutie~" She said, kissing the now panting Kirila on the head before taking them both downstairs.

"My, My, that's a noisy little pokemon. What were you doing to it up there?" White's mom had asked, tilting her head.

"We were just playing a little game." She said, rubbing the Kirlia's head again, causing it to blush of embarrassment.


End file.
